


Night Shoot

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Night shoot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: BTS ( as I imagined it) on the campfire fingering scene in the Devil's Mark. Very Explicit
Relationships: Caitriona Balfe/Sam Heughan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Weird

" This is going to be weird." Cait casually mentioned to Terri as she layers her in the required Claire clothes. " 

The night shoot or the fully dressed sex scene?" Terri inquires with a grin. 

" Both. I have never done an intimate scene like this."

" If you guys get this right it is going to be scorging hot." 

" Yes." Cait nervously bit her lip. That is what they were going for. She had read the script over and over. Not that she had that many lines. Only one actually. It was all the other things she had to do. How she had to react. Ever since her birthday it had been strange between her and Sam. She knew what he wanted. He had been quite clear. But what did she want? She didn't know and later tonight she had to play a scene where she reacted in a very intense way to just his fingers. Not that this was a problem. The chemistry, the sexual tension was explosive between them. It was the emotional stuff that was also in the scene that worried her. 

" You will be fine." says a very oblivious Terri. 

Sam nervously paces back and forth in the green room. He is trying the settle his fragile nerves. If he plays this scene the way he wants to, then anyone seeing the daily's would know exactly how he feels for Cait. The script, the directions call for him to look at her, literally with his heart in his eyes. So he has no choose. To be able to pull back enough to make Matt, the director happy was the goal. 

Cait walks out with her standard cup of coffee with a heavy coat around her Claire gown with Jamie's plaid belted around her. The scene is to be filmed beside a campfire. She approachs it and finds Matt, Sam, and the film crew in place. 

" Am I late." she inquires. " No. Right on time." Matt tells her," I know it is late and cold so we won't play around." 

" Okay good." Cait was quite nervous about this scene and really wanted it over with.

" Okay ladies and gentlemen. Places please." Matt calls out and Cait hands one of the gophers and reluctantly slips out of her. Shivering she drops the ground as close to the fire as she can get. Sam drops down beside her and gives her an encouraging smile. She smiles back and closes her eyes feigning sleep. 

" Action." Matt calls out. Sam slowly reachs out and slowly starts to push up her skirt. She jerks and Matt yells, " Cut. Okay Caitriona. Problems?" 

" Ah Sam's hands are freezing."

" Crips. Sorry Cait I'll..." 

" Bring Sam hand warmers." Matt calls out interrupting. One of the assistants runs up and hands Sam hand warmers. He holds them in his hands and then, knowing what was required in the scene, warmed up the backs of his hands also.

" Okay Sam?" Matt inquires.

" Better Cait?" he asks placing his hands front then back on her leg.

" Much thanks."  
" Okay. Reset the scene. Action!" 

Sam, once again gently and slowly lifts Cait- no Claire's, he mentally corrects himself, skirt up. He keeps his eyes focused on her face. He really tries to pull in some of the emotion he kniws is coming out of his eyes. Cait's eyes are still closed and would be for a few more minutes, as per the script. She is to wake up slowly. Slowly becoming aware of what Jamie is doing. His hand continues it's slow raise up her thighs. He, as Sam, is directed to stop just below her privacy patch. His fingers slowly walk up as his other hand strokes her face. He gasps as he realizes that she wasn't wearing a privacy patch. 

Cait moves slowly. As Claire, as is to play herself as sleeping slowly coming awake at her husbands intimate touch. She smiles inwardly wondering what his reaction will be to the fact she wasn't wearing a privacy patch. She just thinks that there is no reason to as she will not be exposed. And she doubts Sam will mind. She sighs and opens her eyes. And finds Sam looking at her as if she is the only person in the world. 

After his initial shock, he moves his hand down a fraction. He is determined to keep it there. He strokes her inner thigh and her face. When she opens her eyes, he smiles at her. It is supposed to be Jamie's smile but it ends up being a combination of his and Jamie's. Cait, as Claire moans and moves closer to him. This move dislodges Sam's hand. It slipes up and he glazes Cait's ... " Oh gawd." Sam thinks," As if this wasn't hard enough." 

Cait/ Claire moans and tries to pull Sam/ Jamie's mouth to hers. The script calls for his resistance. He is to get her off before even kissing her. But man he wanted to

. " Use it Heughan." he tells himself. He or at his character is conflicted. Knowing at least believing that it would be the last time he intimately touchs her. 

" I want you inside me." Claire groans trying to position him to accomplish that. 

" No. I want to watch you." He allows himself a gentle brush across her lips. 

" Cut." Matt calls jerking both into reality.

" Did we mess up?" Cait asks. Sam is glad to hear that her voice wasn't quite steady. He wasn't the only one.

" No. You are both great. Fantastic actually. We just need to reset a few camera positions."

As they move cameras around, Sam leans in and whispers to Cait, " No privacy patch. Really Cait." 

" I didn't think it was necessary. We weren't undressing. I forgot how high up you had to go." But she couldn't meet his eyes. 

" Lier." his says with a little laugh. He wanted to kiss her so bad. He was shaken with need.

" Okay, ready guys?" Matt asks. 

" Yes." Cait answers. " No." Sam thinks. But repositions himself and moves his hand back into position. Cait nervously licks her lips and Sam feels his groin tighten. 

" Action." Matt calls.


	2. The Rest of the Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finish the scene. Now what?

Cai was breathing hard and it wasn't all acting. Sam was pushing the line. He wasn't touching improperly just coming close. His fingers stroked, tickled, and even pinched the delicate skin of her thighs, her very high thighs. The back of his fingers even brushed againest her must sensitive part. She tries to stay in character, to keep her eyes on him, to respond as Claire. She moves with him, their eyes locked. 

Sam knows he is pushing the enelope. That he could and should move his hand lower. But it was to much of a temptation, her lack of modesty patch. His eyes stay locked on her as he, as Jamie, moves away from her kisses. He feels her breath and heartrate speed up. 

Cait, as Claire and herself, moans and pushs herself up against Sam, up against Jamie. It is what she is supposed to be doing. Coming hard as Claire due to Jamie's incredible skills. As Cait she is just to be acting it out. But due to Sam's manipulation she is a hairs breath of coming herself. 

Sam smiles at her before he finally, as Jamie, allows the kiss. 

" Cut." Matt calls out.," You two almost burned up the cameras."

" That good huh." Sam replies.

" And then some. Come see." Sam, with another smile, helps a still shaken Cait to her feet. The walk over and look at the dailies. " See here. Caitriona, this face. Absolutely perfect pre organism face. How did you manage that?"

Cait blushes mightly know exactly why. Because she was pre orgasmic. A few more glazes with the back of Sam's hand and she would have came for real. Unable to admit that, she just shrugs.

" And Sam. You look at her if there is no-one else in the world. Absolue perfection. This scene is exactly how we pictured it. Thank you. I know it is an awkward scene."

" I think the other intimate scenes will be worse." Cait says.

" True. Well you two are free to go get some sleep." Matt dismisses them.

",As if I could sleep." Cait thinks as she heads back to her trailer after changing back into her own clothes. It wasn't just the physical stuff though that had her so aroused that a cold shower was mantory before trying to sleep. It was the way he had been looking at her. And it was Sam not just Jamie. She is so lost in her thoughts that she ran into Sam before she was aware he stood outside her door.

" Whoo babe." he catches her in his arms as she stumbles into him. 

" I...I didn't see you. Sorry Sam."

" Are you that tired?"

" Lost in thought." 

" Hmm I bet we are thinking about the same thing." he says following her in. 

" I would lay good odds on that. Sam you....you almost made that scene very real."

" Did I?" He is quite pleased. 

" You did. Why? You had to know the effect you were having. And those looks." 

" All part of the same question Cait. I enjoyed watching you. Enjoyed seeing you respond to what I was doing." 

" No Sam. I didn't mean as Jamie. I meant as." 

" You meant as Sam. Ah Cait. That is who I was responding as. Answering as."

She stood in the front room a few feet away from him and shook her head. He moves to her and takes her head in his hands

. " Cait I told you how I felt about you a few weeks ago remember. On your birthday. I should have moved my hand down. I should have shielded some of what I was feeling not let it bleed through. I should have. But this is so strong, that is bloody hard to do. I want you Cait. In every way. What do you want?"


	3. What Does She Want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what does she want? They xiscuss her fears.

" What do I want? Really Sam!" Cait is amused. As if he didn't know. She runs her hand over his chest and down his arm. When she reaches his hand, he captures her hand, linking her fingers with his. 

" Not just that." he explains," you know that isn't all I want."

" But you do want that?" 

" Of course I do Cait. So much I am shaking with it. But understand Cait that it is more than that. This would not just be sex. At least for me."

Cait bites at her lip. He is offering her a choice. To give in to the desire that runs through her but know, for him, it will be more than scratching an itch. If she gives in, she will be acknowledging she understands this, even if she doesn't agree.

" D*m it Sam. Why can't this be simple? We are two single adults. We can't just have sex?"

" No. Because I don't want to be single. I want a relationship with you. If we finish what we have been flirting around with, it will mean something. I can't help what I am feeling Cait. What I have been feeling for a while now." As he talks, he takes his free hand and runs it over her face, tracing her features. He runs his fingers over her lips and feels her breathing speed up. 

" Your not fair." 

" You don't think this is effecting me too. It kills me to be this close to you. But I have to be honest."

" I can't figure out how I feel Sam. I can't see past the haze of desire." 

" You don't have to feel the same way Cait. Though I so so wish you would. But you need to know how I feel." 

"So we can see. We can see if this takes this away. This pull, this heat, if it is lessened by us making love." 

" Ahhh Cait. For me, how I feel about you, it won't disappear. Not if we make love a thousand times. But maybe, you will discover you feel the same."

" It is just heat." She pulls away and puts some distance between them. " It has to be. I can't fall for him. Love is dangerous." she thinks as she paces back and forth in front of the couch.

" Well lets just see." Sams stops her pacing and leads her to the couch. He pulls her into his arms and against his lips. She melts into him. Her fingers dangle into his hair as her legs wrap around his. Sam's hands are everywhere. In her hair, her face, down her arms and back. The kiss is desperate. He kisses her as if it will be the only time he can as if it is the only time he will ever taste her. They end up lying across the couch with Sam on top. He leaves her lips and trails down her neck. She moans and arches up to meet him. He kisses across the top of her t-shirts neckline. She reaches underneath his shirt, desperate to feel his skin

. " I need you. I need you soo much Sam." she cries out as he suckles her through the thin cotton of her t-shirt. 

" I need you too, Cait. In every way. Do you " want me to take you?"

" Yes Sam. Lord yes."

" You know what I am asking?" He slows down enough to ask. 

" Sam gawd." She tries to sit up. To pull away from him. " That is blackmail." 

" No baby. I am sorry. That is not how I meant it. I am not saying if you don't feel the same we can't finish this. I am just making sure you understand how I feel. What it will mean." he explains.

" I do. Sam what if I don't feel the same? I am scared to feel the same."

" Scared? Cait you have no reason to feel scared of me. I will never hurt you."

" I am not scared of you. I am scared of feeling to much for you."

" Why?" They are both sitting up now facing each other. " Because the last guy I felt love for he....he didn't feel the same. But he sure acted like he did. He told me he did. To get what he wanted. And then he left. He broke my heart. I fear that." she admits

. " Okay, who is this bloody bastard so I can kick his arse. That is first. Two, I don't do that. Crips Cait, do you think I need to tell you I love you to get what we both want. I tell you this because it is how I feel. How I have felt almost sense the moment I saw you walk in the audition room." 

" Sam that is the sweetest thing ever. But it is okay. You don't need to kick his arse but thank you for offering." 

" Try to trust me Cait. Please. If you feel something for me, trust it. Please baby."

" I will try. Will you make love to me?" 

" I will do that. As long as you are open to what you feel. I am not the bastard that broke your heart. And would happily kick his arse. That offer will stand." She smiles and leads him to her room, to her bed.


	4. Be With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love making is started but can Cait get past her fears?

Cait was completely business like. It was the only way she could think to do this and keep the necessary distance. So she lead him into her room and started to take of her clothes. She wasn't looking at him. 

" Cait. Hey Caitriona." She stops in the middle of taken of her shoes to take off her pants. "This is not what I wanted." She looks pointly at the front of his pants. " I mean, I want this but not like this."

" What do you mean?" He takes her hands keeping his eyes one her face. If he looks down at her bare chest, he will be completely lost.

" I mean, I don't want just sex. Engage with me Cait. I don't need you to love me. I want you too but don' t need you too. But, I do need you to engage. Or I will walk out of here right now." 

" Can you?" She says in a whisper. 

" Yes, it will be hard. Bloody hard. But I will do it." 

" I am just so scared." 

He still holds her hands but she wants them free. She wants to cover herself. Sam gets this and let's her hands go and walks across the room and picks up her robe. He lays it over her shoulders. This helps them both. 

" If I or this scares you, then we shouldn't be doing this." he tells her.

" I want to do this." she protests, " I just.....I don't know how to put it.

" I do I think. Come here Cait." He pats the edge of the bed where he had taken a seat. She joins him holding the robe close. " You want to keep this straight sex, just boinking." 

" Boinking!" She can't help giggling at the term. 

" It is better then the other term I could have used." 

" Yes it is. And yes you are right."

" I can't keep it like that. Cait I just can't. Can you trust me enough to show you that. To show you I can be trusted." 

" I trust you. I do I just don't trust this. Not to be life changing. And that scares me."

" Life changing. You have high expectations." He laughs. 

" I do. If just your touch, your kiss sets me afire then what will actually having sex do."

" Want to find out." 

" More than anything but I am still scared."

" Let me in Cait. I will keep you safe." he says as he runs his hand on her face and then down to her shoulder. She shudders and feels her body relax under his hand.

" In? Of course Sam." 

" Not just physically." 

" Oh I don't...." Anything else she was going to say was lost as Sam replaced his hands with his lips. He trails down her face and to her shoulder moving it out of the way to reach the delicate skin of her neck and shoulders. He moved it lower kissing the tops of her breasts.

" Stop or continue? Stay or go Cait?" he inquires. 

" Stay. God help me. Stay." He smiles as he slips the robe completely off of her. He lays he down on the bed and joins her. His kisses and suckles until she is frantic.

" Sam please I need you to let me touch you." He had been holding her arms up over her head. He releases her hands and she reachs to pull his shirt off. He helps her and she runs her hands over his chest. His nipples harden immediately under her hands. 

" Cait ."

" Now you know how I feel." she says with satisfaction. He pulls of his pants and helps her out of hers

. " Now Sam please!" He reachs down to confirm she is ready and finds her very wet. But that isn't enough. He wants to finish what was started on the night shoot. He fingers trace and move urging her towards completion. She moans and moves under his questing fingers. Within minutes she cries out and he slips inside of her increasing the power of her orgasm. She held him tight, her fingers digging deep into his shoulders as she rode the waves. He held himzelf still until she loosens her grip

. " Oh my gawd. I had no idea it could be like that." she says between deep breaths. 

" Only if the man is a good lover." Sam replies with a grin quoting her future line," Now hold on baby. You haven't seen anything yet." He goes on to prove it.


End file.
